The Bloody Sand of Gladiator
by qualvollen Tod
Summary: The summary is nothing. That's all. Ooh don't starring at me like that. Just read. Hope you like it.
1. Alibaba

Yah, bagi yang akan membaca cerita ini akan saya terlebih dulu peringatkan bahwa akan ada kemungkinan cerita ini tak akan tamat. Semoga saja saya bisa menamatkannya. Akhir kata, selamat membaca.  
Disclaimer :  
Tokoh-tokoh disini (kecuali OC) adalah kepunyaan Ohtaka Shinobu-sensei.

* * *

_Keheningan yang mencekam di pagi hari membuat bulu kuduk Alibaba merinding. Alibaba harus berusaha membuat pilihannya untuk secepatnya dan ia hanya mempunyai 2 pilihan, lari atau tetap menghadapi 'dia', pikirnya. Ia pun terus berlari tanpa arah hingga napasnya habis, setelah ia melihat sebuah hutan dan ia masuk ke dalam sebuah hutan yang memiliki kesan sangat misterius itu. Alibaba terus berlari dan berlari - lari hingga ia terduduk di bawah sebuah pohon ek tua. Terpikir lagi olehnya untuk lari atau menghadapi 'dia', ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya hingga ia bermimpi berdarah di sebuah arena berpasir, namun tidak lama kemudian mimpinya berganti menjadi tentang si 'dia' lagi untuk waktu cukup panjang. Ia mendapati melihat temannya diborgol ditemani oleh si 'dia'. Temannya tersebut dicambuk tanpa ampun oleh si 'dia', ia melihat temannya sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan 1 kali cambukkan, Alibaba melihat mata merah nan kejam si 'dia' melihat ke punggung temannya yang sudah berdarah parah dengan cambuk terangkat di belakang kepalanya sudah siap untuk digunakan untuk temannya, cambuk pun dilontarkan ke punggung temannya tersebut, ketika cambuk nyaris mengenai badan temannya, mimpinya memudar hingga menjadi gelap seluruhnya.  
_

* * *

The Bloody Sand of Gladiator  
Chapter 1 : Alibaba

Suara mengaum yang terdengar dari kejauhan membangunkan Alibaba dalam tidurnya di bawah sebatang pohon ek besar. Ia masih kebingungan akan mimpi yang dialaminya tersebut. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga kebingungan karena merasa sangat terancam di dalam hutan tersebut, hutan tersebut memang sunyi namun entah kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengintainya dan ada yang berbahaya dengan kemisteriusan hutan itu. Ia pun menengokkan kepalanya ke sekelilingnya dan baru tersadarlah dia bahwa ia tersesat. Napasnya semakin memburu karena kepalanya sakit. Ia berpikir hingga kepalanya berdenyut-denyut kencang, berpikir tentang masa lalunya maupun di manakah dia berada sekarang. Namun kepalanya semakin lama berdenyut semakin kencang. Lalu, ia melihat seseorang atau sesuatu karena matanya sudah berkunang - kunang dan berkabut. Mahkluk tersebut mendekatinya dengan tenang, mahkluk tersebut mengenakan jubah hitam, ketika jubahnya berkibar terkena oleh angin, Alibaba melihat banyak sekali belati yang diselipkan di dalam jubah hitamnya, Alibaba tahu mahkluk ini sangat berbahaya. Mahkluk itupun semakin mendekat dan mendekat dan pingsanlah Alibaba setelah melihat sesuatu berusaha melindunginya dari mahkluk yang menghadapinya.

Ketika Alibaba bangun kepalanya masih terasa sangat sakit dan ia kaget ketika melihat ia berada di atas beberapa kayu gelondongan yang diikat dengan sulur - sulur tanaman ( bisa disebut rumah pohon tanpa atap ). Sebagian besar lukanya sudah diberi salep yang berbau beberapa jenis kulit pohon dan berbagai bunga yang dilumatkan pada luka di tubuhnya; yang ia belum ketahui kenapa. Mulutnya terasa seperti berpasir kering kerontang, ia pun langsung mencari air yang ada di sekitarnya lalu menemukan mangkuk dari bambu yang berisi air dan langsung meminumnya. Lima menit kemudian, Alibaba langsung tertidur lagi tanpa mengetahui akan bahaya yang mengancamnya.

Alibaba terbangun lagi pada malam hari, kaget karena di sebelahnya tertidur anak kecil berumur kurang lebih sekitar 12 tahun yang memakai celana jeans biru dan baju yang terbuat dari kain linen. Alibaba langsung pergi turun dari rumah pohon untuk melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Pada saat ia kembali ke rumah pohon tersebut, ia melihat 'sang penolong'-nya itu sedang memasak suatu makanan seperti daging tupai yang ia jadikan bahan untuk sup dengan air yang ditampung saat hujan yang merupakan kebetulan, karena pada hari itu hujan turun. Walau demikian, hujan itu hanya gerimis saja yang tak mempengaruhi rumah pohon tersebut.

Meskipun pikiran Alibaba masih agak berkabut, ia memaksakan dirinya untuk menanyakan pertanyaan seperti: Di manakah ini? Siapakah 'sang penolong'-nya tersebut? Mengapa dia membantunya? Dan, sudah berapa hari ia terlelap? Lalu 'sang penolong'-nya tersebut yang baru saja terbangun mengatakan, "Semua pertanyaan akan kujawab besok. Sekarang makanlah dulu, kau pasti sangat kelaparan karena kau sudah terlelap selama 4 hari berturut - turut, kurasa itu sudah menjawab salah satu pertanyaanmu". Alibaba pun langsung duduk sambil mengambil satu mangkuk sup sambil tersenyum, ia baru sadar ia sangat lapar pada saat sendok pertama ia hirup, sehingga sup tersebut itupun habis dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit. Lalu Alibaba pun kembali terlelap, dan ia bermimpi tentang si 'dia' lagi namun pada kali ini mimpi tersebut terasa semakin nyata dan lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya, anehnya ia tak memimpikan tentang temannya lagi.

Hari berikutnya Alibaba jalani dengan pertanyaan yang ia tanyakan di hari sebelumnya dan 'sang penolong' yang baru diketahui namanya adalah Mor menjelaskan bahwa mereka berada di Silverwood Forest.

"Di hutan ini kita hanya bisa hidup maksimal selama 2 minggu dan selama itu kita sudah harus mencari jalan keluar dari sini. Jika tidak, racun di udara hutan akan membunuh kita", jelas Mor.

Langsung terlintas di pikiran Alibaba bahwa dia hanya boleh tinggal di sini selama kurang lebih 8 hari lagi. Lalu Alibaba bertanya kepada Mor.

"Kau masih sisa berapa hari?", tanyanya.

"7 hari", jawab Mor singkat.

"Mengapa kau memasuki ke hutan ini?", tanya Alibaba lagi.

"Aku ingin pergi ke daerah berpasir yang bernama Hadarac. Di sana aku memiliki urusan penting", jawabnya lagi. Tambahnya, "Kita akan pergi subuh nanti. Bersiap-siaplah".

Mereka pun pergi mencari jalan keluar dari Silverwood Forest ke Hadarac walau masih belum mengetahui berbagai macam rintangan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka yang akan menghalangi mereka nantinya. Pada subuh harinya, mereka pun pergi berjalan ke arah timur, mereka melewati berbagai macam rintangan pada hari pertama seperti tersedotnya ia ke dalam lumpur hisap dan melawan binatang bertanduk seperti rusa namun berbadan ramping bergerak lebih cepat daripada _cheetah._ Rusa aneh tersebut langsung mati ketika Alibaba menggunakan belati kecil dari Mor untuk menusuknya langsung dibagian vital. Alibaba tak tahu kenapa tubuhnya seakan - akan telah terbiasa dengan semua hal itu namun Alibaba _tak _dapat... bukan, lebih tepatnya _belum_ dapat mengingatnya, Alibaba sudah kapok ketika pada hari keempatnya, mencoba intuk mengingat masa lalunya dan pada akhirnya ia hanya merasa kesakitan luar biasa pada kepalanya. Pada hari keenam, hujan turun dengan lebatnya di hutan tersebut. Alibaba berusaha menampung air dengan batang bambu yang dulu digunakan Alibaba untuk minum pertama kalinya saat ia bertemu dengan Mor. Mor mengatakan bahwa kita harus bergerak pada saat subuh seperti hari pertama mereka pergi.

Pada cahay pertama mereka langsung bergerak menuju ke arah timur dan tiba tiba saja Mor menghentikan langkahnya ketika mereka merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Tak ada suara sedikitpun di tempat itu, bahkan suara angin maupun kerikan serangga. Tempat itu terlalu hening. Tanpa sengaja, Alibaba tersandung sebuah batu putih. Mereka memperhatikan batu putih tersebut dan tersentak kaget saat menyadari batu putih itu adalah tulang tengkorak manusia. Wajah Alibaba seketika langsung pucat dan begitu pula dengan Mor. Tepat pada saat itu ada sebuah panah beracun meluncur tepat ke arah jantung Alibaba.

End of Chapter 1 : Alibaba

* * *

Next Chapter  
Chapter 2 : Imprisoned


	2. Imprisoned

Disclaimer :  
Tokoh-tokoh disini (kecuali OC) adalah kepunyaan Ohtaka Shinobu-sensei.

* * *

The Bloody Sand of Gladiator  
Chapter 2 : Imprisoned

Tersentaklah Alibaba saat panah tersebut mengenai seketika dada Alibaba. Rasa sakit menyerang dadanya yang tak berpelindungan tersebut kecuali baju yang sudah ada sejak masuk pertama kali ke dalam Silverwood Forest, Hutan Silverwood. Penglihatan Alibaba semakin berkunang-kunang. Pikirannya sudah sangat berkabut, ia mencoba untuk melwan rasa berkabut pada pikirannya; pada awalnya memang agak berhasil namun semua itu hanya _awalnya _saja, semakin lama ia merasa semakin lemah untuk berusaha melawan pikirannya yang berkabut itu, bukan karena kekurangan tekad untuk berjuang juga bukan karena perasaan untuk bertahan, namun karena sesuatu yang membuainya dalam kegelapan mebawanya semakin ke dalam kegelapan; ia ingin menutup matanya untuk merapat karena pengaruh dari buaian tersebut namun tak mampu untuk menahannya dan hal yang terakhir dilihatnya adalah tersunggingnya senyuman kejam dari Mor. Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Mor tidak mungkin... Pikiran Alibaba semakin memudar, dan akhirnya pingsanlah Alibaba sepenuhnya.

Alibaba terbangun saat mendengar bunyi kaki kuda yang berderap. Pikirannya entah mengapa tak dapat bekerja walau ingin berpikir. Masih hidupkah ia? Lalu Alibaba pingsan kembali setelah denyutan kencang di kepalanya kembali menyerang dirinya. Putus asa, adalah hal terakhir yang dirasakan Alibaba pada saat ia kembali pingsan. Alibaba kemudian bermimpi lagi si 'dia' lagi walau semakin terasa nyatanamun kali ini mimpi tersebut terbilang sangat cepat daripada yang sebelumnya. Kemudian mimpinya berubah, ia berada di suatu kamar yang sangat megah, terpukau atas kemewahan kamar itu. Ia melihat 3 orang sedang bercakap cakap.

"... jadi bagimana dengan Golgotas saja?", tanya orang pertama yang menggenakan rompi besi seakan akan sedang berperang. Hanya saja ia tidak memiliki senjata kecuali belati kecil di sabuknya. Wajahnya masih muda dan berwibawa.

"Jangan... Ia masih terlalu muda dan-", jawab orang kedua yang langsung dipotong oleh orang pertama.

"Tidak. Biarkan saja dia yang melakukannya sehingga─", debatnya.

Orang kedua memotong perkataan orang pertama sambil berteriak, "Sehingga apa? Dia mati di tangan pembunuh berdarah dingin itu?"

Matanya kini penuh kemarahan. Tiba-tiba orang ketiga berteriak dengan kencang.

"Diaaam!", kata orang tersebut dengan tegasnya. Kegelapan mulai memudarkan mimpi Alibaba. "Tunggu! Apa maksudnya? Siapa Golgotas?", pikirnya putus asa. Lalu mimpi Alibaba semakin menggelap dan menggelap hingga hilang seluruhnya.

"...ngun, bangun.", seru seseorang di kegelapan. Seketika Alibaba tersentak kaget ketika melihat ada seorang perempuan berambut perak panjang di sebelahnya berumur sekitar 15 tahun ( setidaknya menurut perkiraan Alibaba ) sedang membangunkannya. Perempuan itu mengenakan baju terusan dari kain yang sudah lusuh yang panjangnya kurang lebih hingga selututnya. Perempuan tersbut memiliki pipi agak bulat yang membuatnya cantik, manis, sekaligus misterius; apalagi saat perempuan tersebut melihatnya dengan matanya yang berwarna emas keperakan. Alibaba kemudian melihat sekelilingnya cukup gelap, namun masih mampu melihat sekeliingnya cukup jelas. Ia menemukan dirinya berada di ruangan yang terbuat dari batu dengan pintu dari besi yang dikunci di luar. Garis-garis cahaya cukup terang dari luar. Alibaba kemudian mengintip dari sela-sela pada pintu besi tersebut, kaget melihat mahkluk berjubah yang ia lihat saat di hutan. Alibaba kaget setengah mati bukan main ketika mata merah mahkluk itu menatapnya dari sela sela pintu besi seakan akan menembus pikirannya.

Rasa kaget Alibaba mulai berkurang ketika perempuan tadi bertanya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Alibaba", jawab Alibaba singkat. "Siapa namamu?", tanya Alibaba balik. Pertanyaannya hanya dijawab dengan tawa pelan. Akhirnya mereka berdiam diri hingga keesokan harinya (Menurut perkiraan Alibaba, lagi. Karena yang ada di ruangan hanya ada kegelapan saja).

Hari semakin berlalu, luka di dada Alibaba sudah sembuh sepenuhnya. Ia beruntung karena panah beracun tersebut mengenai tulang rusuknya dan racun tersebut hanyalah racun berdosis cukup tinggi agar orang pingsan untuk beberapa waktu. Beberapa jam berlalu dan pada sore hari, menurut perkiraan waktu Alibaba karena suhu mulai mendingin, Alibaba dan perempuan berambut perak diberi makan keju basi dan secuil roti keras serta segelas kecil air pada waktu yang sama seharinya.

Pada hari kelima di dalam penjara, Alibaba mendapati bahwa di depan pintu besi tersebut terdengar suara bunyi "klak" kunci terbuka yang diikuti dengan bunyi "brak" pintu terbuka. Lalu perempuan berambut perak yang bersamanya diseret keluar dari sel tersebut, saat perempuan tersebut diseret keluar; Alibaba melihatnya berusaha menggerakkan bibir yang agak tak jelas kecuali bibirnya yang memonyongkan mulutnya dan senyuman yang jika digabungkan akan membuat kata - katanya. Kemudian pintu tersebut terjeblak tertutup dengan kencang dan Alibaba pun sendirian. Setelah perempuan tersebut diabawa keluar sepenuhnya dan pintu ditutup dan dikunci, Alibaba merasakan kekosongan, bukan kekosongan yang biasa dirasakan saat kehilangan temannya, kali ini berbeda, kekosongan yang mebuat hatinya terluka dan hancur berantakan. Tiba-tiba kesedihan melanda di dalam diri Alibaba karena itu adalah saat pertama kali Alibaba menyadari bahwa ia menyukai perempuan tersebut sekaligus untuk pertama kalinya menyukai seorang perempuan.

Kesendirian menyerang Alibaba selama beberapa hari. Ia mengusahakan waktu tersebut untuk tidak terbuang sia - sia, maka ia berlatih menggunakan belati yang diberikan oleh Mor yang anehnya, tidak dilucuti darinya.

Alibaba berlatih menggunakan belati dengan berbagai macam cara, seperti menutup matanya dan berusaha sekuat mungkin melawan orang di depannya yang hanya ada pada imajinasinya. Ketika ia tertidur, Alibaba mulai tak memimpikan si 'dia' lagi sama akan dia tak memimpikan temannya lagi. Walau begitu, ia masih bermimpi tenatang ketiga orang tersebut. Ia bermimpi berada di sebuah benteng, ya setidaknya begitu pikirnya. Ia melihat orang pertama sedang berjalan dengan topi besi, baju zirah yang mengkilap karena diminyaki, dan sepatu bot besi, dia membawa pedang hitam mengerikan yang cukup tipis dan tajam untuk menusuk jantung orang seketika. Dia terlihat berdarah - darah di tangan kirinya 3 sayatan dan 1 di tangan dan kaki kanannya. Alibaba melihat dia sedang berjalan dengan tersaruk - saruk di lorong benteng tersebut, hingga melihat seorang prajurit mengucapkan salam padanya. Dan mulailah terjadi percakapan antara mereka berdua.

"Hi, Jafar!", seru prajurit tersebut, yang dibalas oleh orang yang ditemui Alibaba di kamar mewah pada mimpinya dan baru saja diketahui oleh Alibaba bernama Jafar.

Jafar diam sejenak melihat ke segala arah di lorong benteng tersebut dan menjawab "Yaa, ada apa ?", jawabnya penuh berwibawa.

"Heh, hebat juga kau masih hidup setelah bertarung dengan si gendut sialan itu.", kata si prajurit.

Jafar terdiam. "Dia masih lebih baik daripadamu, wahai prajurit kelas 3 !",jawab Jafar sinis.

Seketika si prajurit menerjang Jafar dengan pedangnya. Jafar menghindar dengan mudahnya malah masih sempat berbisik ke telinganya,"Matilah dengan tenang, prajurit rendahan.", katanya sinis. Dan pedang hitamnya seketika telah membunuhnya saat menusuk jantung prajurit tersebut. Alibaba menyeringai terkagum - kagum sekaligus kaget ketika melihat Jafar membunuh si prajurit.

Mimpi Alibaba gelap seluruhnya setelah ia melihat seorang perempuan yang berumur sekitar 28 tahun berambut perak dan bermata sama seperti perempuan tempo hari di selnya.

Satu setengah minggu setelah perempuan berambut perak tersebut diseret keluar sel, pintu besi besar tersebut kembali terjeblak terbuka dan mahkluk berjubah yang dia lihat di Silverwood Forest dan di depan pintu selnya sekitar setengah bulan lalu, masuk ke dalam selnya sambil membawa pedang. Seringaian kejam terbentuk di mulutnya. Alibaba tahu akan ada sesuatu yang akan menjadi buruk bila ia tak melawan mahkluk tersebut atau lari keluar dari sel tersebut secepatnya. Dan satu-satunya pintu keluar ada di belakang mahkluk berjubah tersebut yang agak tidak mungkin dilewati jika tidak melawan mahkluk tersebut terlebih dahulu. Pertarungan mereka tidak terlekkan lagi. Maka, pertarungan Alibaba melawan mahkluk bermata merah tersebut pun dimulai.

End of Chapter 2 : Imprisoned

* * *

Next Chapter  
Chapter 3 : Gladiator Test (Part 1)


	3. Gladiator Test (Part 1)

Disclaimer :  
Tokoh-tokoh disini (kecuali OC) adalah kepunyaan Ohtaka Shinobu-sensei.

* * *

The Bloody Sand of Gladiator  
Chapter 3 : Gladiator Test (Part 1)

"Trang!" Tersengar suara pedang menghantam lantai dengan keras nyaris terkena kepalanya. Alibaba sudah menduga bahwa mahkluk tersebut memang ahli pada bidang pedang. Tapi, ada beberapa hal yang tak disangkanya. Satu, pedang mahkluk tersebut terbuat dari dari baja pilihan dan mengandung asam yang tinggi cukup untuk membelah belatinya seperti memotong keju. Dan dua, mahkluk tersebut mengenakan rompi besi yang cukup tebal di badannya sehingga sulit untuk menusuknya.

Menusuknya saja Alibaba sangat kesulitan apalagi membunuhnya, seakan-akan latihannya di dalam sel selama satu setengah minggu tak memberikan perubahan berarti pada permainan belatinya. Maka satu-satunya pilihan yang tersisa hanyalah lari keluar dari sel ini secepatnya. Dia berusaha untuk berpindah tempat melewati pinggir sel sehingga mahkluk bermata merah tak menyadarinya. Pada saat sudah mendekati pintu keluar, Alibaba langsung berlari hingga tersengal-sengal, sesekali melihat ke belakang untuk memastikan mahkluk yang mengejarnya tersebut.

Alibaba beristirahat saat sudah tak ada sisa udara di paru-parunya. Kakinya terasa sangat lemas dan panas. Satu langkah kakinya terasa seperti lima langkah. Ia merasa sudah berlari lebih dari 2 km di jalan luar selnya yang hanya berupa lorong batu. Harapannya hampir hilang hingga ia melihat cahaya sangat terang keluar dari pintu besi yang tidak terkunci. Ia langsung membuka pintu tersebut dan lari keluar secepatnya karena bunyi jejak berat kaki mahkluk tersebut terdengar semakin dekat dengan dirinya. Alibaba mendapati tanah yang dipijaknya bukan batu lagi melainkan pasir lembut. Dia terus berjalan hingga kurang lebih 200 meter ke depan dan sampailah Alibaba pada sebuah bazaar tempat para penjual yang bergerak dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Alibaba berutung karena acara bazaar itu hanya diadakan setahun sekali dan dan dapat menyembunyikan dirinya di antara kerumunan orang bazaar.

Alibaba kebingungan untuk mencari uang untuk membeli minuman karena badannya sudah meminta - minta air. Ia sudah hampir pingsan ketika mendadak melihat sekilas perempuan berambut perak yang bersamanya satu sel bersama penjaga yang menyeretnya dulu. Entah kenapa seakan - akan ada tenaga mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya memberinya semangat baru untuk berusaha mencari uang. Maka Alibaba berjalan jalan mencari pekerjaan dan ia melihat poster yang bertuliskan :

"Dicari orang untuk menjadi gladiator. Tes masuk akan diadakan tanggal XX bulan XX tahun XXXX. Hadiah sebesar 500 crown per orang untuk yang bertahan"

Karena membutuhkan uang maka Alibaba mendaftarkan dirinya di counter dekat sebuah gedung tua. Ia kaget saat mengetahui tes masuknya akan diadakan hari ini. Setengah jam lagi.

Alibaba melihat peserta peserta lainnya berbadan kekar dan kuat serta membawa berbagai macam senjata mulai dari palu, pedang, dan gada. Tapi Alibaba melihat ada seseorang yang berbeda darinya, ia berbadan tidak terlalu kekar seperti dirinya dan yang paling aneh membawa senjata sekop. Alibaba berusaha mencari teman untuk membantunya melewati tes masuk maka ia mendekati si pria sekop. Ketika Alibaba mendekatinya si pria sekop menyahut terlebih dahulu dengan wajah datarnya.

"Siapa kamu?", tanyanya datar. Matanya mengamati Alibaba dengan seksama.

"Mmm... Namaku Alibaba. Kamu?", balas Alibaba.

"Namaku adalah Sinbad." jawabnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?", tanya Sinbad yang sepertinya tertarik dengan kisah Alibaba hingga bisa sampai di daerah Hadarac. "Jarang ada orang luar pergi ke tempat yang terisolasi seperti daerah Hadarac.", tambahnya heran.

Lalu Alibaba pun menceritakan semuanya kecuali kenyataan bahwa ia adalah buronan di kota itu dan ia sedang dikejar - kejar oleh mahkluk aneh bermata merah. Sinbad terkesan dengan perjalanan Alibaba hingga menuju Hadarac. Mereka berdua saling berteman dan berbagi cerita hingga terdengar suara orang kencang berteriak.

"Perhatian! Para peserta diharapkan berbaris berada di depan gedung tua itu", kata orang itu menunjuk sebuah gedung tak jauh dari sana, di belakang _counter_ pendaftaran.

"Tes kita akan diadakan secara berkelompok 2 orang", lanjutnya, "Carilah sendiri teman kalian. Di dalam gedung ini terdapat 100 kamar dan karena ada 50 peserta di sini maka akan ada 25 kelompok. Akan diadakan undian untuk pemilihan kamar. Jadi intinya, kalian akan mengambil undian di counter dan masuk kelompok per kelompok ke dalam kamar. Setelah semua kelompok sudah masuk, 5 menit kemudian akan diberitahu bahwa tes sudah dimulai. Tes ini sangat mudah untuk dimengerti. Yang harus kalian hanyalah saling membunuh satu sama lain, kecuali teman kelompok kalian sendiri. Sekedar tips kecil, Jangan pernah membiarkan musuhmu hidup hingga kau yakin dia sudah mati. Dan ingat, hanya ada 5 orang yang akan keluar dari gedung ini. Kami akan berteriak jika jumlah peserta sudah 5 orang. Waktu yang diberikan adalah 2 hari. Jika dalam waktu 2 hari masih ada lebih dari 5 orang kami akan menurukan 3 pembunuh _professional_ kami. Gunakan waktu itu sebaik-baiknya. Akhir kata, membunuhlah."

Pada kata terkahir 'membunuhlah', seketika seluruh peserta terdiam diri. Suasananya begitu mencekam. Alibaba merasakan hawa pembunuh yang begitu besar dari belakangnya, seperti panah yang menembus pikirannya. "Oh jangan dia... Dia tak boleh ikut!", pikir Alibaba dalam hati. Dan seperti dugaannya, ternyata si mahkluk bermata merah memang mendaftarkan diri menjadi salah satu peserta tes. Mahkluk tersebut bersama seseorang yang misterius berjaket seluruhnya hitam dan mengenakan saputangan hitam penutup di mulut dan hidungnya. Alibaba tak tahu apakah dia bersenjata atau tidak, yang jelas jika tidak, dia berbahaya. Dan jika iya, dia membawa senjata, itu artinya sangat berbahaya.

Karena diminta membuat kelompok 2 orang maka Alibaba berkelompok dengan Sinbad. Alibaba melihat lagi gedung tua tersebut dengan gelisah. Gedung itu mempunyai sepuluh lantai dan setiap lantainya ada 10 kamar, dengan tangga ada di kedua ujung lantai. Keringat dingin keluar dari tangan Alibaba ketika memutuskan untuk mengambil salah satu kertas undian. Alibaba pun akhirnya mengambil undiannya dan tertulis di kertas itu "1010". Alibaba tak menyangka akan mendapat kamar paling terakhir di gedung tua tersebut. Kemungkinanannya hanya 1 : 100. Antara keberuntungan Alibaba memang baik, atau dia kena sial. Kamar 1010 terletak di lantai paling atas sebelah kiri paling ujung jika dilihat dari depan gedung tersebut. Alibaba merinding karena sebentar lagi akan menjadi penentuan antara surga dan neraka. Surga karena hadiah 500 crown dan neraka karena mungkin dia akan terbantai. Kelompok Alibaba masuk pada urutan ke-8. Setelah seluruh peserta tes masuk ke kamar masing - masing sesuai undian, setengah jam kemudian terdengarlah teriakan dari luar menandakan tes dimulai. Dan... Tes saling bantai membantai untuk menjadi gladiator pun dimulai.

End of Chapter 3 : Gladiator Test (Part 1)

* * *

Next Chapter  
Chapter 4 : Gladiator Test (Part 2)


	4. Gladiator Test (Part 2)

Disclaimer :  
Tokoh-tokoh disini (kecuali OC) adalah kepunyaan Ohtaka Shinobu-sensei.

* * *

Chapter 4 : Gladiator Test (Part 2)

Dada Alibaba berdebar ketika mendekati pintu untuk keluar. Kamar mereka tak ada apapun yang istimewa, hanya lantai kayu yang sudah lapuk, 4 dinding yang terbuat dari batu, dan 1 balkon besi berkarat, karena tak ada satupun hal penting yang patut diperhatikan, dan mereka memutuskan lebih baik tidak meluangkan waktu lebih lama lagi di kamar mengerikan ini.

Bunyi deritan kecil pintu terdengar semakin kencang ketika pintu terbuka semakin lebar, dan Sinbad sudah siap dengan sekop mengacung ke arah pintu. Pintu kayu tua tersebut pun terbuka seluruhnya. Alibaba bersiap menyerang dengan belatinya ketika pintunya sudah terbuka sepenuhnya. Namun, lorong lantai tersebut kosong, sunyi. Walaupun lantai bawahnya terdengar suara derakan tulang patah dan bunyi nyaring besi yang saling mengadu. Alibaba menunggu hingga 5 menit di lorong untuk memastikan keadaan. Dan menit setelah dia menunggu terdengar suara bunyi derakan pintu yang cukup keras. Alibaba dan Sinbad bersiap menyerang kamar ke 5 dari kiri, yang merupakan asal dari bunyi tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara derakan tulang yang patah yang membuat Alibaba mengernyit dari. Hening, dan terdengar suara jatuh gedebruk. Alibaba dan Sinbad mendekati pintu yang agak terbuka dan mendapati kamar tersebut kosong dengan jendela yang terbuka dan sebuah mayat dari seorang pemanah.

"Kamarnya kosong.", kata Sinbad. "Yah, tak kusangka akan begini."

"Kurasa kamar ini tidak kosong. Orang tersebut tak mungkin keluar melalui jendela tersebut.", kata Alibaba. "Yah, kecuali dia memiliki tangan yang kuat atau 2 belati untuk menancapkannya pada dinding dan turun dan tentu saja keberanian yang kuat.", lanjutnya. "Jadi kuintikan dia masih ada di kamar ini atau 'kamar lain'."

Barkak tengah mendengar perkataan Alibaba dengan santai di bawah lantai kayu bobrok yang ditutupi oleh mayat teman mantan kelompoknya.

"Cih, dimana dia !", kata Alibaba dengan sedikit putus asa.

"Sudahlah dia sudah pergi.", kata Sinbad dengan santai.

"Aku pasti akan menemukannya nanti.", kata Alibaba sebal yang diikuti bunyi tapak kaki menuju pintu keluar.

Setelah menunggu 5 menit, Barkak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya untuk menghirup udara segar. Dan melihat lorong dengan siaga. Kosong melomponglah yang didapatnya. Tapi kebanyakan orang pelarian akan santai setelah berhasil mengelabui musuhnya dan berakhir dengan terbunuh, tapi Barkak tak ingin menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Tentu saja. Tapi bukan berarti tidak akan tertangkap.

Sinbad dan Alibaba sedang bersembunyi di salah satu kamar yang di lantai 10 tersebut. Tentu saja di kamar yang berbeda. Alibaba di kamar 9 dan Sinbad di kamar 2. Sinbad sedang mencoba untuk mencari getaran di lantai untuk mengecek getaran dari musuhnya yang sedang mendekat.

"Semoga Alibaba tidak melupakan rencananya.", gumam Sinbad.

Alibaba, yang sudah pasti sedang mempersiapkan belatinya, menunggu hingga waktu yng diperkirakan mereka berdua, 10 detik. 10 detik. Alibaba bersiap membuka pintu. 5 detik. Pintu dibukanya. Dan 0 detik. Belatinya dilemparkan.

Sinbad sedang menunggu waktu yang ditetapkan oleh mereka dan kaget ketika belati Alibaba terdengar sudah meluncur.

"Sial, waktuku telat 3 detik dari yang seharusnya.", gumamnya dalam hati. "... semoga tak membuat perbedaan jauh.". Yang memang membuat perubahan cukup jauh.

Barkak sedang melewati kamar ke 6 dengan 'santai' dan sekaligus tergesa - gesa. Debu berterbangan di lantai, ada yang tak beres di lorong ini, seperti sedang memasuki jebakan, yang memang tepat karena terdengar beberapa suara desingan belati - belati melewati kepalanya beberapa detik kemudian."Dan ternyata inilah jebakan di lantai ini.", gumam Barkak.

Sinbad segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Rencananya nyaris berantakan karena telat memperhitungkan waktunya, 3 detik, waktu yang cukup untuk membuat perubahan yang cukup besar. Sempurna. Pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan deritan yang menandakan bahwa pintu tersebut tak pernah diminyaki. Setidaknya tidak ada maslah hingga tahap ini, bukan tidak tapi belum. Sinbad membuka pintu dan dilihatnya Barkak sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan tergesa - gesa dengan membawa sebuah belati kecil. Dan dengan refleks Sinbad memukul kepalanya dengan sekopnya."...dan inilah recana kita." adalah suara terakhir yang didengar Barkak sebelum pingsan.

Alibaba terbangun di subuh hari setelah mendengar suara erangan Barkak yang setengah duduk dan tertidur berada di antara dirinya dan Sinbad. Kepalanya masih agak sakit karena mimpinya tentang temannya kembali lagi dan semakin lama temponya dengan akhiran temannya melihat gedung yang sama seperti tempatnya berada.

"Sin.. peserta di gedung ini kira - kira tersisa berapa orang ?", tanya Alibaba.

"Maaf Alibaba, itu bukan pertanyaan yang bisa kujawab hanya dengan kira - kira saja.", jawabnya.

Suasana kembali hening hingga Barkak bangun karena suara di luar meneriakkan bahwa peserta tersisa 15 peserta dengan sisa waktu 30 jam.

"Hmm... waktu yang cukup untuk keluar dari gedung-bobrok-berbau-kematian ini.", kata Barkak dengan nada seolah membenci gedung ini karena sudah pernah mendatanginya, yang memang benar.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, tawanan.", kata Alibaba singkat dengan nada setengah oktaf lebih tinggi.

"Yap.", katanya singkat."Jadi siapakah kalian ?"

"Aku Sinbad dan dia Alibaba. Dan sekarang, siapa namamu, orang-berkaos-hitam-dengan-celana-jins-bersimbah-darah ?", tanya Sinbad meledek.

"Ya, ya. Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita bersekutu agar kesempatan kita keluar dari tempat ini lebih besar ? Dan, ah ya, namaku Barkak.", kata Barkak memperkenalkan diri.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Barkak. Dan sekarang lebih baik kita membicarakan rencana agar kita dapat keluar dari sini. Dan tentu saja mengambil uang hadiah.", kata Alibaba dengan mata yang berkilat - kilat.

Bunyi sekop Sinbad dengan pedang musuh terus berdentangan sementara Alibaba sedang berusaha melemparkan belati dan terus berlari menuju seorang pemanah. Bunyi desiran - desiran anak panah terdengar ketika meleset 1 cm dari telinga Alibaba. Barkak sedang berusaha membuat jebakan di lantai 10, untuk jaga - jaga. Alibaba dan Sinbad tak pernah menduga masih ada peserta di lantai 9 ini. Dada Alibaba tersentak ketika sebuah anak panah menghantam dadanya walau tidak menancap karena berujung tumpul. Namun, tetap saja terasa sakit. Si pemanah berusaha mengambil belati kecilnya di pinggangnya ketika Alibaba memasuki jarak belatinya, yah, walaupun telat karena di detik berikutnya jantungnya sudah tertancap oleh salah satu belati kecil Alibaba.

Pertarungan Sinbad sedang berjalan dengan buruk. Setelah sekian lama menahan serangan - serangan pedang musuhnya sekian lama telah membuat tangannya lemas. Setiap kali di mengayun sekopnya, semakin pelan ayunannya, yang berarti tinggal menunggu waktu hingga ia kalah. Belum saatnya aku untuk mati di sini, pikir Sinbad terus menerus. Ia tak dapat meminta bantuan Alibaba yang sedang berlari menuju pemanah dan Nakkam yang sedang membuat jebakan. Dan beberapa waktu, besi dingin mengenai badannya membuat mengeluarkan sedikit cairan merah yang disebut darah.

Harapan Sinbad nyaris hilang hingga ketika menemukan belati kecil Alibaba yang tertancap saat dilempar Alibaba ke pemanah dan berpura - pura terjatuh agar mampu mendekati belati tersebut. Sinbad terus menahan pedang musuhnya yang berlumur darahnya sendiri dengan sekop besinya, walau tangannya gemetar. Lalu, mengambil beberapa debu dan menerbangkannya ke arah musuhnya yang beberapa detik kemudian terbutakan beberapa saat. Namun sebentar saja sudah cukup untuk Sinbad dan dalam 5 detik telah berhasil mengalahkan musuhnya tersebut dengan menancapakan belati Alibaba ke peserta tersebut. Dengan ini berkuranglah 2 peserta lagi dan sekarang menjadi sisa 13 peserta di pertandingan berdarah ini.

Minum air adalah hal yang paling diinginkan Alibaba saat ini, karena ia terakhir kali minum air sesaat sebelum pertandingan ini dimulai. Dan sekarang keinginannya sudah terpenuhi setelah meminum air dari botol minum kayu milik pemanah yang telah dibunuhnya. Sinbad sedang memakan roti keras, bekal yang dibawa musuhnya juga. Sementara Barkak membuat berbagai senjata mematikan dari kayu seperti tombak kayu.

"Jadi, kita akan turun hingga di lantai 7 malam ini dengan asumsi musuh kita tinggal 8 orang ?", kata Barkak dengan tidak percaya.

"Ya, jika asumsiku tepat, maka peserta di gedung ini hanya tersisa 11 orang termasuk kita. Yang berarti kita hanya perlu membunuh 6 orang lagi.", kata Alibaba tenang."Yak, sekarang sudah pukul 4 sore, ayo bergerak dan ikuti rencana yang sudah kita diskusikan. Telat sedetik dan tendanganku pada bokongmu yang akan mendarat."

Mereka berdua sepakat tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Lantai 8, biasanya adalah lantai keberuntungan namun sepertinya tidak untuk Alibaba. Lantai tersebut memiliki lorong yang sama seperti lorong lantai yang lain, namun jauh lebih bersih. Bahkan tak ada setetes darah pun di lantai kayu tersebut. Lantai kayunya pun seperti tak tersentuh sekalipun. Penuh debu. Alibaba langsung menyuruh teman - teman barunya ke lantai 7 terlebih dahulu.

"Sin, bawa Barkak bersamamu.", katanya tenang, yang membuatnya menakutkan. Sinbad langsung membawa turun Barkak yang masih kebingungan.

"Hei, Alibaba. Kau harus janji akan pulang dengan hidup - hidup, ya !", kata Sinbad.  
Alibaba tidak menjawabnya.

Ia hanya perlu menjawabnya dengan matanya yang penuh tekad untuk meyakinkan Sinbad.

Setelah Sinbad dan Barkak turun ke lantai 7, pintu nomor 5 di lantai 8 terbuka. Menunjukkan 'mahkluk' yang dikenal Alibaba dengan temannya, si pria belati hitam yang tak beberapa lama kemudian turun ke lantai 7.

"Nah... sekarang kita sudah sendirian.", kata 'musuh' Alibaba tersebut dengan suara berat."Ini adalah pertarungan kita untuk ketiga kalinya, kan. Sejak di penjara budak. Yah, sepertinya takdir sangat kejam.", lanjutnya.

"Tak ada takdir yang kejam, yang ada hanyalah pertemuan yang tak direncanakan.", Alibaba mengatakannya sembari berlari menerjang 'musuh'-nya tersebut.

Dan dimulailah pertarungannya yang ketiga!

End of Chapter 4

* * *

Author's Note :

Gomenasai for the late update! And thanks for the reviews! Keep an eye on the next chapter.

Next Chapter

Chapter 5 : The Fateful Encounter


End file.
